Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-1}{8t} + \dfrac{-10}{8t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-1 - 10}{8t}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-11}{8t}$